An analog multiplexer includes circuitry to switch a selected one of a plurality of input analog signal channels (e.g., input voltages) into a single output analog signal channel (e.g., output voltage). The analog multiplexers can include a plurality of input sampling circuits, each associated with a respective one of the input analog signal channels.
One type of switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,604,862 to Christian Birk et al. This patent discloses a bootstrapped switch circuit having a first transistor to receive an input signal and a second transistor to provide an output signal.